Highschool Never Ends
by tears-of-pain
Summary: Dana Ashby is in love with Kim possible. The whole school are against her excepth her three only friends dention buddies . Kim has a massive secret she needs to tell.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIER: I own nothing**

** ENJOY **

* * *

Walking through the deserted halls of Middleton High on your own is not as simple as it looks. Especially if your me, the lesbian emo loner. You have to be careful

When making your way to the cafeteria for lunch. In high school there are certain rules to go by and if you break them there are prices to pay. As I neared the

Cafeteria I caught sight of Brikk flag, who is still trying to graduate, chatting up Bonnie Rockwaller. These are the two most popular people in school. Cross them and

You're in trouble. I run my hand nervously through my short white hair. And shove my hands into the pockets of my skinny black anarchy jeans and look down at my

Converses.

''Hey dork.'' Calles Brickk dammit he's seen me. I walk nervously over to him. I could easily beat him in a fight as im a black belt in 7 different types of martial

Arts, but there's no way I could win 15 against 1. I look up as I walk slowly over to him.

''Yeah.'' I reply trying to act cool. I don't get a reply as Brickk shoves me against the wall and punches me hard into my stomach letting me drop to the floor. I stand

Back up and try to get away, but he grabbed the collar of my t-shirt and spun me round to face him, I come up to start of his forehead. He punches me in the side of my

Face splitting my lip; he punches my nose causing blood to spurt over his hands.

''Stupid bitch.'' Bonnie spits

''Yeah Ashby get a life.'' Brick says as he walks into the cafeteria obviously to tell his friends about beating me up. I shake my head I can mentally picture what I

Look like and it's not pretty. I'm likely to have a black eye now. I walk into the cafeteria and as I predicted there was Brickk and Bonnie, with the rest of the

Football team patting Brickk on the back and the cheer squad all congratulating him. All of the cheer squad apart from the captain Kim Possible, with her lush hair and

Gorgeous Green eyes. She's so perfect, me well im not.

My name is Dana Ashby, I play guitar and am a lead singer in my band, Alien Hybrid. Im 5'10 which is quite tall. I have short white hair which has currently got specs

Of blood on it. My eyes are bright blue and im quite muscular as I do martial arts and diving. My clothes are black and that's usually it. The whole cafeteria turned around

To look at me. I really did look a state. For the second time in one day I find my self corned by Brickk but this time the whole football team as well.

''You shouldn't have shown your face in here bitch.'' One of the football team said as they pushed me. I just walked to the back table where I usually sat with my 3only

Friends. Dayton Smith who is slightly shorter then I has black hair that covers most of his face. He is slim a plays the drums. Tyler who is 6'4 and has short blond

Hair, her is slim and plays the bass guitar. Finally Katlyin who is slightly smaller than me has long red and blue hair and plays lead guitar.

''Jesus Ash you look like crap.'' Dayton said as I sat down he really can be an arse some times of course I fucking know I look dreadful.

'Wow your observant Dayt.'' I said he is such a prick sometimes.

''Here let me help.'' Kaytlin said as she grabbed a napkin and dabbed at my nose and lip. Thank the lord for Kat.

''Thanks Kat.'' I said truthfully. I looked at Tyler who was listing to this I pod. He took out his ear phones and looked at my face shook his head and put them back

In.

''I really hate those Basterds.'' Complained Dayt, well he finally got something right.

''Yeah tell me about it.'' Kat replied. I really had enough of these basterds. But there was nothing I could do they were at the top of the food chain were at the

Bottom. The worse thing is that the person I am madly in love with doesn't know my name and she probably never will. What I'd do if she would just say hi, it would make

These four years of torture worth while. Kim Possible, head cheerleader, girl of my dreams. I was so busy day dreaming I didn't notice her walking over to me. The whole

Room went quiet, Dayt, Ty and Kat stopped arguing, and that's when I noticed Kim standing in front of me wearing her cheerleader uniform. A look of concern across her face.

''Hi, I'm Kim.'' She said in a heavenly voice.

''Uhh hi im Dana.'' I replied shell-shocked that she was talking to me.

''You do know if you're caught talking to us your rep will be ruined.'' I continued.

''So let em talk. I wanted to see if you were all right.'' Concern was evident on her dreamy voice. She grabbed a napkin and wiped a bit of blood that was let off my

Cheek.

''Please come sit with us.'' She asked. I looked at my friends and they all nodded. So me, Ty, Dayt and Kat made our way from the dark table in the corner where we

Usually sit, to Kim's table. The whole Cafeteria was looking at us nothing like that had ever been done before. Kim received a filthy look from Bonnie as we walked past

Her. I gave her the bird in Kim's defence. Kim led us to a table where two people and a naked mole rat were sitting at.

''This is Ron and Rufus.'' Kim said pointing to the blond haired boy and his mole rat.

''This is Monique.'' Kim said pointing at her other friend. After all the introductions were done Kim wanted to know about out band and what songs we wrote. And how we

Got to school and what classes we had. As the bell went Kim had the same class as me so we walked to science. Suddenly high school didn't seem so bad. Not if Kim was

There. I smiled to myself as I caught a glimpse of Kim looking at me. This is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

_Review and ill give you cookies._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I own nothing. **

**Big thanks to my reviwers you made this happen. Especially **zutara101 and To Have Done

* * *

The school bell rang, slicing through everyone's ears as people made there mad rush to get to the door. I was so over the whole gat squished in a door fiasco, I leaned back into my chair and yawned we had had mister Barkin for world history which is extremely boring. I packed my stuff into my bag ad was a bout to head out when I felt a hand on my shoulder it was a small very petite hand, and it was warm, I know it doesn't seem unusual except ask anyone in Middleton high and they will say if you have Barkin he keeps the temperature to at least -3. I swear he loves to torture children. Anyways the hand was warm; the owner had obviously been fiddling with them.

''Umm Dana, I was wondering if, if you would like to go to Bueno nacho with us?'' Asked Kim ah so it had been her hand well ok then, I checked my watch and I noticed Kim watching me. Shit I mentally kicked myself.

''Fuck, shit.'' I muttered under my breath loud enough for Kim to hear, I think she was surprised at me swearing.

''Umm, we don't have to I just...''Kim trailed off leaving me feel guilty. I had to go to band practice but I so desperately wanted to go to Buenos nacho even if Ron was going to be there.

''Um I kinda have to, be somewhere.''

''Oh ok then well maybe some other time.'' Kim said blushing she blushed for me, YES, YES holy shit, regain calmness.

''Wait its only band practice why don't you come with, it will only take about an hour; we practice in the music room and... .'' I was babbling and Kim laughed my secret object of desire for about a year and I had made her laugh, should I feel happy of confused. Kim saw my confused expression and smiled, I smiled back and she blushed again. I was starting to get a kick out of making her blush.

''Ok lets go see your band rehearse.'' Kim said while blushing. I bowed my head blushing myself. Putting on my best posh accent I put my arm out for her to link.

''Right then madam, prepare to be amazed.'' I said as we started walking to wards the music room on the other side of the school.

* * *

''Kim, KIM.'' Ron shouted as he saw us heading up the stair well to the music room. I stopped as Kim unlinked my arm and turned to face him; he was panting and was red faced.

''There you are I was looking all over for you, Monique its ok I found her.'' Ron said ruining the moment. Fuck I mentally cursed, I checked my watch I was late.

''Kim what are you doing with her?'' Ron hadn't quite taken to the idea of hanging around the resident geek. Kim shot daggers at her boyfriend god I hate the fact there dating it dose my head in. I cant believe she'll be going to senior prom with that idiot.

''Hey girl friend, Hey Dana, sorry Kim I couldn't control your boyfriend.'' Monique sighed; I think she saw the attraction between me and Kim. But what've.

''Um Kim i'm late come on.'' I rushed I needed to get up there or id have to face the wrath of a mad Tee a 6'4 mad Ty. There was an awqward silence before I finally decided that I would have to do something drastic.

''Kim they can come to but please can we go now, then Bueno Nacho.'' I pleaded; Kim nodded her head and signalled for the others to follow me up the stairs.

I opened the door to the music room and bounced in earning a grin from Kat and Dayt but a rather stern look from Ty.

''Kim why the hell are we here I don't want to listen to a load of memo fags.'' Ron said a little to loud everyone turned to face him and Day walked up to him, flicked his black hair from his eyes. Ron stepped backwards and tripped over my guitar case. Everyone in the room laughed and Dayt backed off, what made it so funny is that Dayt wouldn't hurt a fly, in fact heed probably nurse the fly back to health. After everyone had recovered from laughing at Ron's foolishness, Ty came over to have a word at why I was late. I looked round and Kim and Monique were chatting and Ron was sulking, I cant understand how he can do that, he is going out with the most beautiful, funny and cool girl I know.

''Dana for fucks sake, hurry up were getting tired here.'' Kat called out to me, as I was setting up my guitar and mice.

''Yeah hold on, what are we playing then.'' I said as I was setting up the equipment.

''How about Someday.'' Ty replied, I shrugged I was happy to play that song. Kim whipped her head round and looked at me intensely.

''Isn't that by Nickleback?'' Kim said as she blushed, I smiled yes she was into Nickleback.

''Yeah it is.'' I replied while getting into position, I picked up my acoustic guitar and shook my head. The band exchanged glances with me as Dayt started the countdown.

''1, 2, 3, 4'' Dayt said as I broke into song.

_**How the hell did we wind up like this? **_

_**Why weren't we able **_

_**To see the signs that we missed **_

_**And try to turn the tables **_

I smiled at Kim as I sand and she blushes, Monique was smiling slightly we were quite good.

_**I wish you'd unclench your fists **_

_**And unpack your suitcase **_

_**Lately there's been too much of this **_

_**Don't think its too late**_

_**Nothin's wrong **_

_**Just as long as **_

_**You know that someday I will **_

_**Someday, somehow **_

_**gonna make it all right but not right now **_

_**I know you're wondering when **_

_**(You're the only one who knows that) **_

_**Someday, somehow **_

_**gonna make it all right but not right now **_

_**I know you're wondering when **_

My voice was on top form as I was trying to impress Kim so I was really trying.

Well I hoped that since we're here anyway

_**We could end up saying **_

_**Things we've always needed to say **_

_**So we could end up stringing **_

_**Now the story's played out like this **_

_**Just like a paperback novel **_

_**Lets rewrite an ending that fits **_

_**Instead of a Hollywood horror **_

_**Nothin's wrong **_

_**just as long as **_

_**you know that someday I will **_

_**Someday, somehow **_

_**gonna make it all right but not right now **_

_**I know you're wondering when **_

_**(You're the only one who knows that) **_

_**Someday, somehow **_

_**gonna make it all right but not right now **_

_**I know you're wondering when **_

_**(You're the only one who knows that)**_

I signalled to Kat who smirked and played the solo perfectly she smirked when it had finished and went back to doing what she dose.

_**How the hell did we wind up like this? **_

_**Why weren't we able **_

_**To see the signs that we missed **_

_**And try to turn the tables **_

_**Now the story's played out like this **_

_**Just like a paperback novel **_

_**Lets rewrite an ending that fits **_

_**Instead of a Hollywood horror **_

_**Nothin's wrong **_

_**just as long as **_

_**you know that someday I will **_

_**Someday, somehow **_

_**gonna make it all right but not right now **_

_**I know you're wondering when **_

_**(You're the only one who knows that) **_

_**Someday, somehow **_

_**gonna make it all right but not right now **_

_**I know you're wondering when **_

_**(You're the only one who knows that) **_

_**I know you're wondering when **_

_**(You're the only one who knows that) **_

_**I know you're wondering when **_

The guys faded out as we smiled to each other.

''There's only one word to describe that performance...'' Ty said smiling.

''NAILED IT.'' I called out. Smiling. Dayt got out from behind his stool.

''Actually that was two words but anyway.'' Dayt butted in, but I wasn't listing I walked over to our guests and looked at them, Ron was smiling, actually smiling.

''So what did you guys think?'' I questioned all of them, they smiled.

''That was really good and I mean really good.'' Ron said. I smiled he wasn't so bad after all.

''Yeah you guys are awesome and your basset's kinada hot as well'' Said Monique as she walked over to Ty, I laughed.

''So Kimmie, what did you think.'' I said. Kim blushed, again.

''It was really good. You guys sound like professionals.'' Kim said giving me a hug.

''Who's up for Bueno Nacho?' Ron asked everyone and we all agreed. He looked at me long and hard, He knew.

**Wow guys please review even if you hate it.**


End file.
